The Adventures of HeliumMan
by Wingless205
Summary: A new student wreaks havoc at the Xavier Institute with his...unique ability.


Disclaimer: I own Alex Kincade, but that is the entirety of what I own.

Alex's voice is in italics whenever he demonstrates his power.

* * *

Students flooded the halls of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters as class got out. Despite the torrent of people, the hall was empty in seconds. One boy walked down the hall by himself. He was tall and muscular for his age . He walked immersed in his own thoughts, so much so that he didn't see Bobby Drake approaching him.

" Hey, Alex, how you doing?" Bobby asked, draping an arm around his shoulders. " What's up, my brother?"

Alex rolled his eyes. " Whadaya want, Drake?"

" Oh, nothing." Bobby said. " I just wanted to talk to my homey."

" For one," Alex raised an eyebrow. " Quit the gangster talk. And two, you never _just_ want to talk to me. Whadaya want, Drake?"

" Well..." Bobby said. " I just wanted to see what your power was, that's all. Thought I might talk you into showing me."

" How many times do I have to tell you?" Alex snapped. " It's irrelevant!"

" Ah, please?"

" No!"

" You don't even have a power, do you?" Bobby accused. " I bet you're not even a mutant."

" That's not going to be enough to get me to show you."Alex ignored him, heading down the hallway.

" Alex, please!" Bobby said. " I'm dying of curiousity here!"

" I'm looking forward to your death."

Bobby blocked his way. " You can't do this to me, man! Really, how bad could it be?"

Alex sighed in exasperation. " _Fine._ _You want to know how bad?_ _This bad_."

Bobby fell flat on his face with a solid _whump._ Alex stepped gingerly over him as he writhed on the floor. " _I told you_."

****************************************************************************

" _Logan_!"

Logan cringed as the words echoed in his head as well as his ears. " Yes, Professor?"

Xavier gave him a stern look. " Weren't you listening to me?"

" Can't say that I was, bub." Logan said indifferently.

" As I was saying, Bobby Drake was with Beast a while ago, in a severe medical condition."

" Severe?" Logan said. " How severe?"

" He could barely breathe and had painful stomache cramps."

" Doesn't sound all that severe to me."

" Nonetheless, I shall leave it up to you to punish Alex Kincade for this careless display of his power." Xavier narrowed his eyes at Logan. " You will, won't you?"

" Sure thing, bub."

Xavier rolled his eyes, then abruptly turned and wheeled out the door. Alex entered after he had left.

" So, Alex, I am supposed to punish you for what you did to Bobby Drake." Logan said.

Alex held both hands up in surrender. " He was asking for it. Literally."

Logan sighed. " According to the Professor, Bobby is close to dead, although I think he's exaggerating. What exactly did you _do_?"

Alex shrugged. " He wanted to know what my power was. He kept bugging me, so I showed him." " So what is your power?" Logan asked curiously.

" You want me to try it on you?" Alex's countenance brightened.

" Yeah, sure."

Alex grinned. " _Cool. I've always wanted to try it on someone as tough as you_."

Logan's head hit the desk. His body convulsed. He looked up, tears streaming down his face as he laughed uncontrollably. " Hahahahahaha! Stop, stop! Bwahahahaha!"

" _Sorry_." Alex said, his voice coming out high and squeaky as though he had swallowed helium. It sent Logan into another round of hysterics. It was even funnier to see the squeaky voice come out of the body of the big strong teenager.

" Sorry." Alex said again, voice back to normal.

When the laughter subsided, Logan was left holding his sides and gasping for breath. " Oh boy...that is...wow..."

Alex grinned sheepishly. " Yeah. Apparently I can make my voice sound like that, and it...has that affect on people."

Logan whiped tears from his eyes. " Oh, gosh...Xavier's...probably going to...kill me when he finds...I didn't punish you."

" It was Bobby's fault." Alex assured him. " And believe me, no one has ever died from it. Although there was the time I gave that ten-minute speech in class..."

" Oh, wow." Logan took a deep breath. " So...what do they call you?"

" _Helium-Man_."

Logan burst out laughing again. " Stop! Stop!" He gasped for breath. " Ok, let's make a deal. I will not punish you, and you will not tell Xavier or _anyone_ that I didn't."

" _Sounds good to me_." Alex said. Then he left, leaving Logan cackling in his wake.


End file.
